


The heir

by hermineriddle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Angst, Avengers Family, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Death Eaters, Father-Son Relationship, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Movies, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Pride, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Loss, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a wizard, Philosopher's Stone, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Ravenclaw Pride, Secret Identity, Secrets, Soul Stone (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, thats what he thinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermineriddle/pseuds/hermineriddle
Summary: ''What's your name?"; asked the black-haired boy.''I am Peter, and you?"; Peter said.‘‘Harry, Harry Potter.‘‘; replied the other.Peter's eyes widened enthusiastically.‘‘THE Harry Potter?"---------------------------------------------------------Peter Stark, the unknown son of the billionair and superhero Anthony Stark, has everything a young boy can imagine.Besides that he always considered himself as normal.That's until his 11th birthday where he receives an invitation for a magical school in Great Britain.Despite his father's strong doubts, he decides to accept it.He enters the wizarding world which turns his whole life upside down.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

With fast steps Stephen Strange hurried through the streets of London.

It was a relatively warm October night but light, cold gusts of wind seemed to announce the coming winter.

Hidden dark grey clouds covered the sky.

There were only a few people on the streets.

The whole situation seemed to announce the impending disaster.

Stephen was restless, the letter he had received only a few minutes ago and which was now stuck like a heavy weight in his breast pocket, panicked his heartbeat.

He wouldn't let it show, but he had never been so worried.

If the contents of the parchment he was carrying were true, then it was already too late.

There were only a few street corners left and his nervousness became more and more urgent.

The only thing that helped him was that at least the child wasbe safe.

But it could already be an orphan. Without parents or hope.

Although he also had a plan for this case, he hoped that he wouldn't have to come to it in the first place.

 

When he walked around the next corner. His blood froze in his veins.

He was now on the street where their house was.

It was at the end of the road but from where he stood Stephen could already see the green, glowing skull floating in the air.

He had found them.


	2. First Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first ''real'' chapter.  
> I kinda need to state a few facts so there's no confusion.
> 
> \- Tony and Pepper are Peters Parents  
> \- The MCU timeline is a bit messed up  
> \- Stephen Strange is a real wizard  
> \- Peter isn't Spider-Man yet  
> \- Harry Potter and the philosopher stone starts in 2013
> 
> That's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**10 August 2013, Stark Tower, New York**

 

I certainly won't send him to some school in Scotland to learn any hocus-pocus,''; said Peter's dad Tony Stark and seemed very sure he had the last word.

His counterpart didn't see it that way.

‘‘This isn't just any school, Stark. It's the best there is. That's where he'll get the best training he can get. Besides, he'll meet like-minded people there. Teenagers like him,"; Stephen Strange said upset.

His floating cape seemed to nod in agreement.

 

Peter Stark, moaned quietly and buried his head in his hands. He had been sitting on the TV couch in the abnormally large living room of the Stark family for at least half an hour now, watching Doctor Strange and his dad argue as they did. That Peter was annoyed would probably be an understatement. After all, this was about him.

 

The day had started wonderfully after all today was his 11th birthday.

All the Avengers had come to the Stark Tower to celebrate. Even Thor, the god of thunder, had come all the way from Asgard.

The only one not present was his mother Pepper, but as CEO of Stark Industries, she had to attend a meeting that could not have been postponed. But she had promised to be back in the evening.

There had been cake and Peter had received a bunch of presents. Many of them were science books or experiment sets.

Then they had all played games together and just wanted to start with a Star Wars movie marathon when the magician guy suddenly appeared.

 

Peter had only seen Doctor Strange once or twice before and was therefore quite surprised when he suddenly (of course through a portal) bursted into his birthday party.

But even stranger and more confusing than the appearance of the sorcerer was the letter he carried with him and the conversation that followed.

 

First, Mr. Strange threw all the Avengers except Peter and his dad out of the room.

And then opened Peter an invitation for a school in Britain. Not just any school. A school of magic. Peter was a wizard.

At least that's what Mr. Strange said. Of course Peter and especially Tony didn't believe that at first.

 

But after some explanations and mentions of events from Peter's childhood of which Peter had no idea where the wizard knew about, father and son were reasonably convinced that it was not a lie.

Which didn't mean they weren't really shocked. Strange explained that Peter was what the sorcerers - yes, there was an entire society of magic gifted people - called muggle-born.

So none of his direct relatives were a wizard or a witch. Strange also explained that Peter has to go to this school in Scotland to learn to control his powers and use them properly.

Peter was thrilled. Tony wasn‘t, and so the fight between Peter's dad and the wizard started.

 

So while the two of them kept on arguing, Peter took a closer look at the letter that Mr. Strange had brought with him. It was made of old, heavy parchment and was sealed with a red wax seal and a large H imprinted.

 

The back said:

**Peter James Stark**

**90th floor**

**Stark Tower, NYC**

 

Curious but careful at the same time, the eleven-year-old opened the letter.

Inside were two sheets.

He took the first one, unfolded it and began to read the words written there in neat handwriting.

 

**Dear Mr. Stark,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included is a list of all books and equipment you will need. The school year begins on 1 September.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

 

Excited, Peter pulled the second piece of paper out of the envelope. It was a list of all the school supplies needed.

He flew over them fast. Besides some school books he would also need a school uniform and a cape. But what he looked forward to most was what was at the bottom of the list. A magic wand. A slight goose bump formed on his skin with excitement.

Peter turned enthusiastically to his still discussing father.

‘‘Dad, can I have a wand?"; he asked, keeping the list up.

‘‘Peter, I told you, you won‘t go to this Hogwarts,''; Tony replied and turned to his son. His face became much softer as he noticed the deeply disappointed face of the boy.

‘‘You're not a odd wizard with a hat and broom. You're a normal boy who's gonna go to a normal school. Come on, you wanted to go to that science school with Ned next year. You were so excited.‘‘

The words hurt Peter a little. Especially the first ones.

 

His father seemed to think that everything to this wizard world, which was still quite unknown to him, was a collection of freaks.

And as much as Peter would have liked to deny that right now. He now belonged to those, in the eyes of his father, freaks.

‘‘Dad, please don't make this harder than it is. You always knew I wasn't‘‘,he used his fingers to make quotation marks. ‘‘Normal and I know exactly that will always stay that way. What if I can't control these powers or whatever it is at some point and hurt someone? Please let me go to Hogwarts, if not for me then at least for the people around me.‘‘

 

Tony nodded slightly.

He remembered all too well these incidents as they used to call them.

About two years ago, for example, Peter had managed to open the doors to Tony's high-security lab, where he also kept the Iron Man suits, by, as he later said, simply imagining them opening. And that was just one of many.

But Tony was afraid for his son. He wouldn't see him for almost a year and he wouldn't be able to protect him.

As a father he felt an enormous responsibility to protect Peter.

On top of that, he was Iron Man and a billionaire, and had so many enemies that if they found his biggest weakness, they would use it against him.

But maybe the training to become a wizard (Oh god, that sounded stupid in his mind) would help Peter to take care of himself and to be able to defend himself.

‘‘Tony, you know it's the only way,''; Strange said surprisingly gently as if he had read Tony's mind and then added.

‘‘He wouldn't be happy in the world of ordinary people.‘‘

Tony nodded beaten and then looked at Peter.

‘‘Okay kid, you can go to Hogwarts if it is that what you want.‘‘, he said.

And Tony was sure that the broad, sincere smile on the boy's face alone was worth the risk.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**1.September 2013, Kings Cross, London**

 

Nervously Peter tripped from one foot to the other.

Together with his parents and Steve, who had come with him to say goodbye, Peter tried to make his way through the incredible crowd at Kings Cross station in London.

Normally he probably would have laughed about the apperance of his father who had ‘‘dressed up''; in order not to be recognized by passers-by all the time.

Tony Stark wore a strange fake mustache, mirrored sunglasses and pretty inconspicuous clothes.

 

All in all, it looked pretty weird and just didn't go with Peter's dad. And despite Peter's advice against it, his dad had insisted on the disguise.

Also Steve aka Captain America had decided to accompany him to the track.

He wore normal everyday clothes and to Peter's relief had renounced the moustache and was stared at by some passers-by, who seemed to consider whether they knew him from somewhere.

Even here in Great Britain the hype about the Avengers was not much less than in New York.

But Peter didn't think much about it because his head had only been taken over by one thought. He'd go to Hogwarts. A school for witchcraft and wirzardry.

 

A few minutes later they were at the barrier between track 9 and 10. Mr. Strange had explained to Peter exactly what he had to do to get to the track.

He had also said that he had to do it alone because his parents were not-magicians after all.

So he guessed it was time to say goodbye.

 

First, Peter turned to Steve that would probably be the least painful farewell.

‘‘Take care of you, kid and don't do anything stupid,"; Steve said and hugged Peter once.

He laughed easily. ‘‘Like I would ever do something stupid.‘‘

That made the Supersoldier smile too.

 

Next, Peter turned to his mum. She had tears in her eyes.

He remembered the conversation he had with her a few days ago.

She had made more than clear how worried she was but Peter knew she was proud of him.

‘‘Don't cry, mum, I will be fine. It's not like there are three-headed, giant dogs everywhere which want to eat me,''; Peter tried a joke.

Pepper paused for a moment as if she seemed to be seriously thinking about this possibility. Peter decided not to say anything more and just hugged her.

She sniffed. ‘‘I will miss you baby and please promise me that you will take care of yourself and not take unnecessary risks.‘‘

The boy nodded. ‘‘I'll do that. But you also have to take care of yourself and dad when I'm not around, okay?"; Peter tried to calm her down.

 

Last thing he did was say goodbye to his dad.

‘‘Pete, Pepper and Steve have already said it, but can't say it often enough. Take care of yourself. I can't lose you, okay? And remember, I trust you a lot and I want you to prove to me that this trust is not in vain'', Tony said seriously and embraced his only son once again.

When they had released themselves from the embrace, Peter spared a glance at one of the many clocks in the station. It was five to eleven.

‘‘I have to go now. Thanks for walking me to the train station. I'll send you a letter. Love you.‘‘

He turned away and approached the brick boundary between nine and ten.

As Mr. Strange had advised him, he ran through the barrier but before that he turned one last time to his parents and Steve and waved briefly.

They waved back and Peter crossed the entrance to another world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Let me know what you think about it.  
> I'd love to see some opinions, suggestions or constructive critism in the comments.


	3. Second Chapter

 

_Peter spared a glance at one of the many clocks in the station._

_It was five to eleven. He turned away and approached the brick boundary between nine and ten._

_As Mr. Strange had advised him, he ran through the barrier but before that he turned one last time to his parents and Steve and waved briefly._

_They waved back and Peter crossed the entrance to another world._

When Peter arrived on the other side of the barrier, his mouth dropped open in amazement. The platform was magical.

Everywhere there were children and teenagers saying goodbye to their parents, trying to get suitcases into the train and looking for pets.

Some owl cries echoed on the high ceiling of the station. Peter could literally feel the magic in the air.

He grinned and tried to get closer to the train.

 

The next thing he knew was that he cut through the traincorridor with his suitcase and looking for a free compartment.

He had already passed some of them, which had one or two free places left but Peter was quite shy when it came to talking to strangers especially when they were older than himself.

At some point he decided to take heart and looked into the next compartment to ask for a seat. To his relief, there sat only a black-haired boy his age.

‘‘Uhm, anyone sitting here?"; Peter asked uncertainly. The boy who had looked out of the window, turned to Peter and shock his head friendly.

Peter sat down at the window opposite of him.

‘‘What's your name?"; asked the black-haired boy.

‘‘Peter, and you?"; Peter replied.

‘‘Harry, Harry Potter.‘‘

Peter's eyes widened enthusiastically. ‘‘You're THE Harry Potter‘‘he asked in surprise.

Of course, he had already read his school books, which he had bought a week ago with Mr. Strange in the magical street called diagon alley. So the story about Harry Potter and the darkest magician in history had not remained hidden from him.

He hadn't thought that Harry Potter was at his age.

But now that he was sitting in front of him, it seemed logical to Peter that the whole story was 10 years ago.

Harry seemed a little embarrassed about Peter's enthusiastic reaction.

‘‘Yeah, I guess I am.‘‘

Peter decided not to go further into the subject that Harry was apparently quite uncomfortable.

At that moment the train started moving.

Peter looked out on the platform and saw many parents and younger siblings waving to their relatives in the train.

Peter regretted that his parents couldn't get through the barrier he would have liked to see them a last time.

‘‘Do you come from a wizarding family?"; Harry asked.

Peter turned his eyes away from the window and grinned.

‘‘No, I don't think you can say that, though''; he faltered when he thought of Uncle Thor and wondered if that would count as magic.

He shook the thought aside.

‘‘No, certainly Muggle-born.'' Peter said and was proud that he had memorized the word for children with Not magical parents.

Harry seemed a little confused but nodded.

Then he paused to ponder.

‘‘You're not from Great Britain, are you? You‘ve got an American accent.

Peter nodded. ‘‘Yes, I live in New York.‘‘

Harry grinned enthusiastically.

‘‘Cool, I've never been to New York before, but I imagine it's really exciting.''

 

Before Peter could get an answer, the door of the compartment opened and a red-haired boy peered in.

‘‘Can I sit with you? The whole train's full.‘‘

The other two boys nodded and Peter pulled his backpack closer so the redhead could sit down.

‘‘I'm Ron Weasley. And you?‘‘ He introduced himself.

‘‘I'm Harry.‘‘ Harry introduced himself nervous.

He seemed to hope Ron wouldn't recognize him. But after the enthusiastic expression that spread to Ron's face, it was a futile hope.

‘‘The Harry Potter? My brothers Fred and George told me you're in my grade. Do you have that. . . scar everyone's talking about?‘‘

Harry nodded insecurely and pushed his hair out of his forehead, exposing a flash scar.

An impressed ‘‘Wooowww" escaped Rons mouth. Peter was not particularly impressed he had seen worse scars in his life.

He himself possessed some.

 

These thoughts inevitably led to a shiver running down his spine as he remembered the day when the villa where he lived with his mother and dad had been destroyed by Mandarin followers.

He almost died that day and had survived only by good luck.

He just didn't try to remember the details it would probably cause one or the other panic attack even though it was a little more than three years ago now.

 

‘‘Peter, are you all right?‘‘ Harry asked carefully. Peter pushed his thoughts aside and blushed. ‘‘Sorry, I was in. . . thoughts.‘‘ Peter said and then turned to Ron.

‘‘I am Peter Stark.‘‘ Peter introduced himself and smiled slightly.

Ron nodded confirming. He recognized the name Stark from somewhere but he couldn't. But it didn't really matter, he was in a compartment with the famous Harry Potter.

 

 

The three boys started having a little chat. Harry told about his relatives and how horrible they treated him.

Peter felt sorry for him but at the same time he was happy to have a better family.

Ron talked about his rather large family and about his everyday life as a magician. After all, Ron was the only one of the three who grew up with magic.

Peter, on the other hand, told rather little and listened more.

At some point the entertainment turned to Hogwarts and they haggled over which house was the best. Or Ron and Peter did.

Harry seemed to have no idea about the houses and didn't get too involved about it.

 

‘‘Gryffindor is the best house. What could be better than honesty and courage?‘‘ Ron argued.

‘‘Intelligence, for example";? Peter was calm and serene.

He knew that intelligence was better than courage. What would his dad Tony Stark be now without his intelligence? Exactly dead and rotting somewhere in an Afghan cave.

Ron even seemed to think about it for a moment but then shook his head.

‘‘As long as it's not Slytherin. Almost everyone in Slytherin has switched to the dark side.‘‘

Peter nodded read that in many books and although he did not hold much on prejudices this would probably not become his favourite house.

 

At that moment the compartment door opened and a woman with a candy cart stood in front of it.

‘‘Anything of the trolley dears?‘‘ she asked. Peter looked at Ron and Harry.

Ron shook his head he had told before that his family had little money and he had to be pretty thrifty.

Before Peter could decide if he should buy anything from the money Mr. Strange had given him, Harry stood up.

‘‘We'd like some of everything.‘‘ he said and Ron and Peter looked at him with big, begging dog eyes as he came back with a bunch of candy and placed it in the free space next to him.

‘‘Help yourselves!‘‘ he said smiling as he saw the begging looks of his new friends.

Peter and Ron didn't let him tell them that twice and worked their way through the huge pile of sweets.

In Peter's eyes, the sweets of the magical world were simply stunning. There seemed to be everything and every flavor.

Especially the Berti Bott's every-flavour beans were really great.

He liked that he didn't know what he would taste if he put one of them in his mouth.

‘‘Look, there are chocolate frogs!‘‘ Ron said enthusiastically as he rummaged through the pile.

He threw a box to Peter. ‘‘The card is actually the best.‘‘

Surprised and not sure what Ron meant, Peter opened the pack and a chocolate frog jumped right into his face.

He gave a surprised scream and wiped the frog from his face.

The frog jumped away through the half-open compartment door. Confused, Peter shook his head while Ron laughed himself to death next to him. Harry giggled a little, too.

Peter took a closer look at the card that was next to Frog in the box. It showed a white-haired magician with a long beard. In golden letters under the picture stood: MERLIN.

‘‘I have Merlin.‘‘ he said to Ron and turned to the description on the back. Ron mumbled something about. ‘‘Got it five times already" and again dealt with the next chocolate frog box. Peter put the card aside and grabbed a pack of wine gums.

 

‘‘Awesome! I have Doctor Strange!‘‘ Ron called at some point suddenly and Peter almost swallowed the wine gum magic hat he had just slid into his mouth.

‘‘Who? he asked confused.

Ron rolled his eyes.

‘‘Doctor Strange. He is one of the greatest wizards of our time. He's from America and. . .‘‘

‘‘I know who Doctor Strange is but I didn't think he would have a chocolate frog card.‘‘ Peter said grinning.

‘‘Wait. You sound like you know him?‘‘ Harry asked interested.

 

‘‘Oh‘‘ Peter facepalmed himself mentally. He'd have to explain now.

‘‘Well, yes. He's an old, uh, colleague of my father. Um, he was with me in the diagon alley and he convinced my dad to let me go to Hogwarts.‘‘

Ron's gaze was a mixture of unbelief and enthusiasm. ‘‘Really?‘‘ ‘‘Yes‘‘ ‘‘Awesome!‘‘

A short time later Peter regreted mention Strange.

It seemed like Mr. Strange was the team captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team during his time at Hogwarts and had later worked as a professional Quidditch player for several years (Peter had to tell his father about that). Doctor Strange on a broom. His father would love this image.).

Which is why Ron pretty much played fangirl for Strange.

The flood of questions was only interrupted when the compartment door opened again and Peter met the person he would probably hate the most over the next few years.

 

In front of the door stood a blond boy about their age. Behind him were two other strong boys who also had to be in the first year.

‘‘I heard Harry Potter's in this compartment.‘‘ he asked in a buzzing and arrogant tone.

‘‘Yes.", Harry said in a firm voice, giving the boys an annoyed look.

Peter felt as if the two had met before. The boy's gaze slipped to Harry.

,,Well, that's Crabbe and Goyle,''; he points to the boys behind him. ,,And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron giggled and tried to hide this behind a cough. Also Peter could not keep a grin from forming on his face how could one call his child Draco.

Malfoy moved his attention to Ron.

‘‘Do you think my name is funny? I don't have to ask who you are. My father told me that all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more kids than they can afford.‘‘

Peter saw Ron clenching his hand in rage.

‘‘Could you please just go and annoy someone else?‘‘ Peter asked.

He hated it when people made fun of his friends.

Malfoy looked at Peter for the first time and pulled up an eyebrow. ‘‘And you are?‘‘

‘‘Peter Stark. Not that it's any of your business. Could you please get out of our compartment now?"

 

Peter's request, ignoring Malfoy, took a closer look at the boy.

Something rang at the name Stark but he wasn't sure how he knew the name.

‘‘Muggle-born?" he asked with even more arrogance (if that was even possible) than before.

Reluctantly, Peter nodded.

Malfoy's mouth was consumed with a gloating grin. ‘‘I thought so.‘‘

Peter hated it. Malfoy pretended Peter was inferior to him just because his parents weren't magicians.

In the meantime he had turned to Harry again.

‘‘If I were you, I would," he looked at Ron and Peter. ‘‘look for other friends. You don't want to be with the wrong kind.‘‘

He reached out a hand. If you want, you can come with us to our compartment. You don't have to sit with the blood stainers and mud bloods.‘‘

Harry stood up and for a moment Peter was afraid that he would actually accept the invitation but when he saw the angry expression on his face he was sure that he would not.

‘‘No, thanks, I think I can decide for myself who's the bad sort.‘‘

Snorting, Malfoy turned around and left the compartment with one last ‘‘You'll regret this, Potter". His two fat buddies followed him.

For a while there was silence in the compartment after Harry had sat down again.

At some point Peter asked what was burning on his tongue the most.

,,Are all pure-blooded wizards in this mood?‘‘

Ron laughed. ‘‘No, most of them are fine. There's only a group around you-know-who the Death Eaters were all very obssesed with pure-bloodedness and well, everyone knows that the Malfoys were also part of the Death Eaters before you-know-who disappeared.‘‘

Peter nodded with relief. The next few hours were just as relaxed as the ones before. He got on better and better with Harry and Ron and was sure that the three would become really good friends.

 

‘‘When do we get there?‘‘ Harry asked at some point and looked outside at the passing landscape which was meanwhile bathed in a red light by the evening sun.

Peter put his book, a book about gamma rays written by Bruce Banner, which he had started to read during the journey, on the side and looked outside too.

‘‘We have to be there in about half an hour. Oh, somebody's seen a toad, Neville's lost his.‘‘

The heads of the three boys who had just looked out of the window shot to the compartment door.

The person was a brown-haired girl with long front teeth about their age. Perplex the three boys looked at her. She looked back questioningly. Then she saw Harry.

‘‘Oh, my God, you're Harry Potter.‘‘ Harry nodded and clearly felt uncomfortable.

‚‘Who are you anyway?‘‘ Ron asked ruggedly. Peter pushed him blamefully into the side.

Which earned him an annoyed look from Ron.

‘‘Oh, yes‘‘ said the girl and looked at Ron a little disgusted.

‘‘I am Hermione Granger and you are...?‘‘

‘‘Ron Weasley.‘‘ Hermione nodded. ‘‘So you didn't see a toad, I will better go look for it,"; she stopped when she catched sight of Peter's book.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

 

‘‘Are you reading this? she asked enthusiastically. Peter nodded insecurely.

‘‘Why? Did you read it, too?", he asked. Hermione shook her head.

‘‘No, it's by Doctor Bruce Banner, it's supposed to be incredibly complicated.‘‘

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

‘‘What's your name? Hermione asked now. She seemed to have found interest in Peter.

‘‘Peter Stark.‘‘,he said and smiled.

‘‘Nice, I've already read a lot about Bruce Banner and he's supposed to be a genius almost as smart as Tony Sta-'' she faltered and seemed to think about something. Then her eyes widened in surprise.

‘‘Wait, you're Tony Stark's son?‘‘ she asked and Peter felt himself turning pale but he was still trying to save it.

‘‘No, of course not";? he said insecure. ‘‘What makes you think that?"; Peter tried to laugh but quickly stopped, because it sounded more like a nervous cough.

Hermione gave Peter the same look he always got from his mother when she caught him lying.

''First of all, your last name is Stark, which is no ordinary name. Then you're clearly from New York judging by your accent. You havr these watch. You read books that can only be understood if you are a genius and if your father is one then you certainly are too. Besides I saw you and your father at the station earlier. ‘‘

 

Peter was flat, but he still managed to ask. ‘‘What's wrong with my watch?"

Hermione twisted her eyes like she was surrounded by idiots.

‘‘Clearly a Stark watch it possesses the latest technology and is far too expensive for someone with average income. We'll have to talk later. I'm gonna keep looking for Neville's toad. See you.‘‘

She left.

‘‘Wha-wha-what was that?‘‘ Harry stuttered complex.

‘‘Boah how awesome your dad is Iron Man.‘‘ called Ron.

‘‘Not so loud.‘‘ Peter hissed. Ron didn't seem to know what to say and Harry's eyes only now widened into cognition.

‘‘Oh, really?‘‘

‘‘Yes, and you can't tell anyone! Got it?‘‘ Peter said emphatically. His two friends nodded hastily.

‘‘I didn't know Tony Stark had a son.‘‘said Ron.

‘‘And it should stay that way. I don‘t want to be killed or kidnapped by some wannabe villains just because they want to take revenge on my dad,''; Peter tried to make clear.

‘‘Sure, man, we ain't gonna tell nobody.‘‘ Ron said proudly and looked like he was thinking.

‘‘But does that mean you know the other Avengers?

Peter nodded. ‘‘Cool!" Harry laughed at this exaggerated reaction. ‚‘‘Do-"; Ron began but was interrupted by Peter.

‘‘Please, not now, we still have to put on our capes.‘‘

The other one nodded although it was very visible that he would have liked to ask more.

Ten minutes later, the three eleven-year-old boys stood excitedly in a crowded corridor of the slowing train. They were about to arrive.

When the train had finally stopped completely, the three first graders got out of the train to be on a station only bathed in the light of some lanterns.

Peter trembled slightly. It was an unusually cool summer night. Just as he was beginning to wonder where they were supposed to go, he heard a loud call.

‘‘First graders to me. All first graders to me.‘‘

A few meters away from Peter he could make out the silhouette of an almost giant man.

 

 

He even surpassed the tallest students for at least four heads.

‘‘Hagrid!‘‘ Harry suddenly shouted enthusiastically next to Peter. The giant turned around.

Harry, it's good to see you. Hagrid roared happily and then began to search for the rest of the first graders.

‘‘Hagrid took me to the diagon alley to get my school supplies.‘‘ Harry said at Peter's and Ron's questioning glances.

‘‘So everyone's here now? Follow me.‘‘

All first graders followed Hagrid partly stumbling along a dark path lined with large old trees.

At some point, Hagrid stopped. ‘‘When we go around this corner, you'll see Hogwarts for the first time.‘‘

When they were around said corner.

Peter couldn't stop looking at the wizarding school which sat enthrones on a large mountain.

He and the other eleven-year-olds stood on a slope under which was a huge black lake whose shimmering surface was bathed in the light of the full moon.

Behind the lake was the most impressive building Peter had ever seen in his whole life.

It looked almost exactly like he had imagined the castles from the fairy tales his mum had read him when he was younger.

But even more beautiful. He was filled with a warm feeling.

Peter looked at the beautiful castle, decorated with towers, which would be his home for the next seven years. He knew that he would miss his parents and the other Avengers very much.

But he was just as enthusiastic to get to know a whole other part of his life.

 

 


	4. Third Chapter

 

 

_Peter looked at the beautiful castle, decorated with towers, which would be his home for the next seven years. He knew that he would miss his parents and the other Avengers very much._

_But he was just as enthusiastic to get to know a whole other part of his life._

After a few moments Hagrid told them to walk on so they wouldn't be late for the sorting, whatever that meant.

When they walked down the small slope they found some small boats at the edge of the lake which should bring them over to the castle.

 

 

After a wounderful boat trip over the dark lake and a less great ascent of the stairs, the first years came into a large stone vestibule.

They were accompanied by a large witch named Professor McGonagall who was dressed in samarag.

To the left and right of the group a large corridor led in another direction, behind them was a broad stairway while in front of them was a large double-winged oak door.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of it and stared down at the students.

 

Peter was very sure that she was not a teacher, on whose bad side he wanted to get.

Not that Peter wanted to get on any bad side of his teachers, but he decided to be special careful with the professor.

''Behind this door there is the great hall in which the older students and the teachers are already waiting for the sorting. You will be sorted in one of the four houses of Hogwarts which will be your family for the next seven years. There are the Gryffindors who are the bravest and boldest of the students, the Hufflepuffs are hard-working and helpful, the Ravenclaws are very proud to be the most intelligent house, and the Slytherins are considered to be very devious but also very loyal to each other. ''

Peter listened eagerly, he absolutely wanted to be in Ravenclaw. He had read that they even had their own library in their sleeping tower.

Although hufflepuff would be fine, too.

His father always said that Peter was much too nice and that seemed to be a common cliché for the Hufflepuffs after what Ron told him earlier on the train.

 

''Well, follow me,''; McGonagall said and turned to the big door which opened in front of her and gave a view on a really big hall which the students entered.

 

To the left and right of the first-years stood two long tables at which hundreds of students in Hogwarts uniforms sat.

Peter recognized that the students wore a different tie color at each table. This probably symbolized the house to which the students belonged.

 

When Peter looked up, he was even more impressed. Burning candles floated in the air above the heads of the students and the ceiling was a perfect image of the sky outside.

Black and with brightly shining stars.

 

Peter felt like he wasn't going to close his mouth anymore.

 

Hermine Granger who walked a few steps in front of Peter also seemed impressed.

She talked in an inhuman speed at the girl next to her and pointed upwards.

The young Stark turned to Harry and Ron who walked behind him.

''That's insane'', he said. The other two could only nod overwhelmed.

Under the eyes of the older students, the eleven-year-olds walked until they were at the other end of the hall and gathered in front of a table where the teachers were sitting.

In the middle of the table sat the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

 

Peter noticed that the professor's gaze would remain on Harry for a moment and he wondered if Dumbledore had recognised the famous boy.

At that moment Professor McGonagall returned, Peter hadn't even noticed that she left.

She carried a stool, a shredded old hat and a parchment roll with her.

 

The proffesor explained that to be sorted the students had to put on the hat which would choose the best house for them.

She unrolled the parchment roll from which she would read the students in alphabetical order.

 

''Abbots, Hannah'' was the first to be called and sent to Hufflepuff seconds later.

 

Peter became nervous the uncertainty in which house he would come hung crushing over him.

He told himself that he would surely be sorted into Hufflepuff or with a bit luck even into Ravenclaw where he would meet like-minded people.

 

With Gryffindor he wouldn't be unhappy either, since at least Ron would probably be sorted into that house.

Especially considering his whole family was in Gryffindor.

 

Peter looked at Harry who smiled encouragingly at him but also seemed nervous.

 

When ''Granger, Hermione"; was called, Peter turned back to the action at the front.

The brown-haired girl stepped forward and put the hat on. It slipped immediately over her eyes.

 

Her sorting took much longer than with the previous students, she sat five minutes on the chair until the hat finally decided.

''Gryffindor!";the hat shouted and sent the eleven-year-old to her table.

 

Peter heard Ron groan unnerved.

 

More names were called and after Theodor Nott (Slytherin).

''Potter, Harry"; was read out. The whole hall suddenly turned silent.

Everyone wanted to know in which house the famous Harry Potter would be sorted.

 

Harrys sorting didn't lasted very long.''Gryffindor!''

 

Peter could clearly see the relieved look on his friend's face as he quickly walked to the applauding table and sat down next to Hermione Granger and one of Rons brothers.

He was greeted joyfully by the other Gryffindors.

 

 

Another student was called and then. ''Stark,Peter''

Nervously, Peter stepped forward. As he sat down on the stool, a slight goose bump formed all over his body.

The whole hall was watching him with excitement and Peter felt as if he was on the presentation plate.

 

As the sorting hat slipped over his eyes, something very unexpected happened. By the time it got dark, the hat already called out Peter's house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

''Slytherin!'' the hat shouted and Peter froze.

 

How was that possible? He thought only evil wizards were sorted into Slytherin.

And Peter was Muggle-born after all. That had to be a mistake.

 

Stunned Peter stood up and walked to the clapping table at which Draco Malfoy was already sitting.

He looked at the young Stark confused.

Peter ignored this and took a seat at the end of the table.

Next to him sat a big black-haired boy who looked at him skeptically. Peter felt himself getting smaller under the gaze of the other.

He turned his attention back to the front where the next student was sorted.

 

 

When finally all new students had been sorted into the four houses, Ron was against Peter's unfounded hope in Gryffindor, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose and welcomed all students warmly in Hogwarts.

After he had sat down again, mountains of food appeared on the four house tables.

Peter almost asked how that was even possible.

When it occurred to him again that from now on he lived in a magic school and it didn't make sense to search for a scientifical explanation for magic.

 

 

 

The food tasted really good and it would probably have tasted even better to him if Peter wouldn't be treated like he wasn't there by all his future housemates.

Peter didn't like clichés but that the Slytherins were pretty cold to everything they didn't know was probably the truth.

A few times he looked to Harry and Ron who were talking joyfully with the other Gryffindors and apparently didn't even waste a thought on Peter because he was a Slytherin now.

 

When the feast was almost over and Peter had already come to terms with the idea that he would probably spend the next seven years quite lonely, an argument, a few places aways from him, made him look up.

 

''Take that back, asshole!''

 

''It's the truth.''  


Peter recognized Malfoy and another boy with dark hair as the source of the dispute.

The boy, unknown to Peter, had jumped up and glared at Malfoy with an angry expression.

The blond boy didn't seem to be very impressed and continued to spoon his pudding.

That made the black-haired boy even angrier.

''You disgust me,''; he spat Malfoy in the face and turned away from the blond boy and came along the table in Peter's direction.

 

To Peter's confusion he sat down across from Peter, snorting with rage.

Peter looked around but the students at the other tables didn't notice the argument.

 

The boy ,who now sat in front of him and angrily took apart a piece of pumpkin pie into its atoms, was about Peter's age and probably also a first year.

''Malfoy is an arrogant idiot.'' the boy murmured.

Peter who could not contradict nodded slightly.

The other seemed to have perceived the movement from an angle, he looked up.

''You're Peter Stark, right?''

 

Peter nodded confirming, surprised that the tone of his counterpart was not pejorative but simply interested.

This amazement increased even more as the other boy held a hand over the table.

 

''Theodore Nott.''

Peter took it and smiled slightly at the other.

''Is it true that you're a Mud- uh, I mean, Muggle-born?''; Theodore asked again not pejoratively but seriously interested.

 

''Um, yes, but I'm not stupid or anything because of this. . . '', Peter said half ironically.

Theodore grinned slightly.

''I didn't say that, it's just very unusual that you're in Slytherin.''

 

Peter bit his lower lip nervously.

''I know, but I didn't beg to come here either.''

The black-haired boy nodded across from him.

''At least you are not in Gryffindor, they're much worse than the Slytherin's.''

Peter doubted that, but nodded, he didn't want to scare away the first person who spoke to him in Slytherin.

Instead, he asked.

''Are you actually friends with Malfoy?''

 

Theodore didn't seem so sure what to answer and seemed nervous.

''Well, our fathers uhm are friends and me and Draco used to be friends, but he becomes more and more like his father. . .''

 

Peter didn't have to ask what Draco Malfoys father was like, just looking at the behaviour of the blonde boy told him enough.

He wanted to say something to get off the subject.

But at that moment Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked the whole hall to be quiet.

 

Peter wasn't too interested when Dumbledore ratted down an eternally long list of bans and was happy when Theodore started to whisper with him.

The other told him things about Hogwarts.

His older brother had also been in Hogwarts, so he already had extensive knowledge about the school.

Peter now knew that the common room of the Slytherins in the dungeons was supposedly under the lake but also that there was a huge forest on the castle grounds which was forbidden for all students but full of magical creatures.

The two first years immediately decided to sneak in there sometime.

Peter caught himself making plans with the other boy that, at worst, would exclude him from Hogwarts.

But he liked that feeling of risk. Otherwise he was probably a very good boy but now that he was far away from his father and all the expectations it seemed good to not have to do everything right.

 

 

After the headmaster had finished his speech, all students applauded and rose up.

 

Peter guessed it was time to go to the common rooms.

Peter also rose and left the hall trying to stay close to the other Slytherins. In the vestibule, where they had been before the sorting, Peter tried to look for Ron or Harry, but couldn't spot them in the crowd of students.

 

Instead, he followed the other Slytherins down some stairs into the dungeons.

At some point Theodore walked next to him. The two boys didn't talk but Peter felt less alone.

 

He didn't know why Theodore even talked to him. Didn't all of the Slytherin's hate muggleborns because they didn't fit into their idiotic world ideology?

 

After a few minutes they arrived in the common room.

It was behind a wall in the dungeons and could only be entered with a password (''Salazar";).

 

The room was large and the walls were made of rough stone.

A fireplace in one corner casted a dim light on the dark tables, chairs and sofas that were scattered throughout the room.

But the first years or at least the seven new Slytherin-boys had hardly time to explore the room more exactly or to sit down like the other students.

 

Instead they were led to their dormitories by one of the two prefects who had introduced himself as Markus Flint.

 

 

The bedroom was large enough for seven comfortable four-poster beds to fit into it.

Peter reserved the bed at the other end of the room, it was also what was furthest away from Draco Malfoy.

To his delight Theodore took the bed next to Peters.

Each of the beds also had a small cupboard where the students could place their stuff.

Also, a door  in the middle of one of the room led into a bathroom.

To Peter's surprise, his suitcase was already lying on his bed.

How was whoever brought the suitcases here supposed to know he was going to choose this bed?

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to his suitcase.

Peter knew that the next morning was the first day of school and he would hardly have time to unpack.

 

 

 

After he had stowed his clothes and other items in his small closet, he took his new StarkPhone, which he had received from his dad shortly before his departure, out of his pocket and sat down on the comfortable bed.

 

His father designed it especially for him.

The battery should last until the next holidays, the Christmas holidays.

The other boys, like Theodore, had made themselves comfortable on the beds and wrote letters or read books.

Except Draco Malfoy who was still unpacking his suitcase and of course had to brag in front of his two fat buddies Crabbe and Goyle about his great new stuff what his rich dad had bought him.

Peter rolled his eyes. He hated it when people were so annoyingly arrogant and had to brag about everything they owned.

 

He himself couldn't claim to be poor either. His father was one of the richest men in America and owned some villas in different places around the world and a huge tower in New York from which you could see the whole city.

But Peter would claim that he never bragged about it. Although that would be difficult, since nobody was supposed to know that he was Tony Stark's son.

 

 

 

 

He turned back to his smartphone.

The screen was still black which surprised Peter, he thought he had already pressed the power button.

Peter pressed the little button synchronized with his fingerprint again.

But again, nothing happened. Peter frowned. He hardly believed the new phone was broken.

Like Nokias, StarkPhones were almost indestructible. Just more modern.

 

''Technical equipment doesn't work at Hogwarts.'' Peter looked up. Theodore watched him from the neighbouring bed grinning in a friendly way.

 

''What do you mean?"; asked the young Stark skeptically.

 

''The magical energy makes all technical devices unusable.''

 

Peter was slightly shocked he was accustomed to technical devices since his birth. After all there was an AI installed in his familys house that was almost a family member.

''Oh, really?"; he asked and looked at his cell phone. ''Then I guess this is useless.''

 

The eleven year old was slightly frustrated, he actually wanted to text his parents how he was and in which house he was sorted as he had promised his father.

Theodore nodded.

''Yeah, I'm sorry, if you want we can go to the schools owlery tomorrow and you can send your family an owl, I need to send my letter too'';, he pointed to the parchment on his bed.

Peter nodded gratefully. ''That'd be great.''

 

Theodore wanted to answer but was interrupted by a voice.

''If you trolls back there can be quiet, there are people who want to sleep here.''

The complaining came from a boy who was two beds away from him and whose name he did not know.

Theodore rolled his eyes. ''Shut up, Zabini.''

While Peter only murmured an insecure ''Sorry"; in the direction.

 

''Well, he's right, we should get some sleep, otherwise we'll oversleep the first lesson tomorrow.''

Peter nodded and grinned slightly.

 

As soon as the boys had changed and laid down the light went out in a magical way.

He heard Theodore murmur a short ''Night"; in his direction which Peter returned.

 

Maybe the next seven years would'nt be that horrible.

 

 


	5. Fourth Chapter

 

 

 

 

**2 September 2013, Hogwarts, somewhere in Scottland**

 

Peter's first school day at Hogwarts began with the worst case scenario.

He and Theodore overslept. Peter would have set an alarm clock, but his high-tech Starkwatch no longer worked.

The two first years had probably trusted that the other boys would wake them up too.

 

When Peter finally opened his eyes the next morning, his gaze fell almost instantly on the old-fashioned wall clock opposite his bed and he felt the blood freeze in his veins.

It was three to eight.

‘‘Shit!‘‘ (He could hear Steve scold him in his head because of his language.)

He climbed out of his bed in a hurry.

Theodore in the bed next to Peters was still asleep.

But the other first years' beds were already empty and made. They really had nice housemates.

 

''Theodore, wake up. We're way too late.‘‘ he shouted a little unsteady and wasn‘t sure if he should shake the other boys shoulder to wake him up.

But Theodore already awoke slightly startled and looked confused at Peter.

Then his gaze found the clock.

Realisation spread across his face.

‘‘Damn‘‘

 

The two boys did not speak a word, but got ready as quickly as possible.

Five minutes later they left the dormitory already two minutes late for their first lesson.

Luckily, Theodore knew they had potions first. That was good because the room was only three corridors away according to him.

But that didn‘t change the fact that the professor for potions Professor Snape was, probably the strictest teacher in all of Hogwarts.

Who also was the head of Slytherin .

 

After they hurried through the empty corridors for about three minutes, they finally stood, five minutes late, in front of the classroom for potions.

Peter gave Theodore an insecure, nervous look which he returned.

He hadn't imagined being late the first morning. Peter used to be always very punctual with everything and it gave him a whole new uncomfortable feeling.

Theodore knocked lightly and then opened the classroom door.

 

 

When both of them entered the room there were about 30 glances at them, some pitiful and some damaging. Plus the professor's icy cold.

 

‘‘Sorry we're late, professor, we didn't find the classroom.‘‘ Theodore told a white lie.

It was better than telling the professor they overslept.

 

Professor Snape saw right through the lie, of course. But he didn't ask further.

‘‘Sit down, it won't happen again.‘‘

 

Relieved, the two first years exhaled and settled in two free places on the left side of the room where the Slytherins were sitting.

From the side of the Gryffindors Peter could hear outraged murmurs.

 

If a Gryffindorstudent had been late this would have had considerably more consequences.

 

The lesson was very interesting in Peter's eyes. He was a huge fan of chemistry which was very helpful here.

They were not allowed to brew their own potion in this lesson, but Peter thought the theory behind it was very exciting too.

 

The enthusiasm of the others, on the other hand, seemed to be limited.

Most of the other students, especially a chubby boy from Gryffindor, whose name Peter knew was Neville, were more intimidated by Professor Snape's frightening personality.

 

In fact, however, Snape reminded Peter of a colleague or friend of his father who he had met once or twice.

The professor's intimidating appearance resembled that of SHIELD's director, Nick Fury.

But the Hogwarts teacher lacked the humor.

Peter grinned at the idea of Severus Snape with an eye patch.

 

After Potions, the first years had Transfiguration, again with the Gryffindors.

 

On the way, Theodore talked to a brawny Slytherin girl whose name Peter remembered as Pansy Parkinson.

So he decided to talk to Harry and Ron who walked a few meters in front of him.

He caught up the distance quickly.

 

‘‘Hey.‘‘, he greeted the two Gryffindors.

 

Confused they turned to him.

 

‘‘Hi Peter", Harry said kindly. While Ron just looked at him suspiciously.

 

‘‘You said you were born Muggle. . .‘‘

 

Peter frowned in surprise. ‘‘I am.‘‘

 

‘‘Then why are you a Slytherin?‘‘ Peter shrugged slightly under Ron's pejorative gaze. The friendly boy from yesterday was completely gone.

 

‘‘I don't know. It‘s not my fault.‘‘

 

Ron gave Harry a meaningful look that Peter couldn't interpret properly.

 

''You cannot be Muggle-born, but it was clear that you thought this up about your ‘‘father". And I was stupid enough to believe it.‘‘

 

Peter took a step back as if Ron had hit him.

 

Even Harry looked at the redhead a little horrified. ‘‘Ron!‘‘

 

‘‘What? You suggsested this yesterday evenning too.‘‘

 

Peter didn't know what to say. He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Whether they came out of anger or disappointment he could not say, but he tried hard to suppress them.

 

‘‘Forget it!‘‘

He snaped and left the two Gryffindors alone.

When the first years arrived in the classroom for transfiguration, Peter sat down next to Theodore.

Who leaned over to him.

‘‘What did you want from Potter and Weasley?‘‘

‘‘We were sitting on the train in a compartment together and-,‘‘He swallowed. ‘‘Well, I thought we were friends or something.‘‘

Theodore looked at him slightly pitifully. ‘‘They are Gryffindors, what did you expect?‘‘

Peter didn't know what to say . He didn't have to either, since Professor McGonagall was entering the room at that moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**2 September 2013, Stark Tower, New York**

 

To say that Tony Stark was nervous would be a huge understatement.

He had been irritable and grouchy all day. What prompted his wife and CEO of Starkindustries Pepper Potts to move all his appointments to other days in order not to scare away potential customers and business partners.

 

Since the two had returned from London, Tony couldn't reach Peter.

None of his messages arrived and all his calls failed.

 

As a result, Tony had locked himself in his workshop and was tinkering on some project all day.

 

The billionaire began to regret sending his son to this school. Why didn't he call or at least wrote a message.

 

It was very unusal that his son hadn't called at the first opportunity he had, to drool Tony an ear of about how great this Hogwarts was.

If Pepper hadn't talked him out of it, he'd probably be on his way to the magical school by now.

 

Since he could not contact Peter, he had instead phoned Strange. Who had promised to come by on the same day, but didn't seemed to worried.

 

 

‘‘You wanted to be informed when the Wizard arrived. He's already waiting in the living room.‘‘

 

Tony rolled his eyes at Jarvis words. _Thinking of the devil._

He put his work aside, asked Jarvis to save everything and took the elevator upstairs.

 

As expected, Strange was already in the living room.

The wizard looked outside through the wall consisting of a single huge window to the nocturnal city, standing with his back to Tony.

 

‘‘Strange.‘‘

‘‘Stark.‘‘,The man in the red cape turned around and looked at Tony expectantly.

 

‘‘Could you please explain to me why I can‘t contact my son and why I haven‘t received any sign of life from him?‘‘

 

The magician smiled slightly mockingly. Tony would have loved to wipe that smile off his face.

 

‘‘I thought I told you that at Hogwart's technical equipment wouldn't work.‘‘

 

Tony desperately grabbed at his head. His son was at a magical school somewhere in Scotland with no way of reaching him.

 

‘‘And how am I supposed to know he's okay?‘‘

 

Doctor Strange's gaze got a little softer.

‘‘He could send you an owl.‘‘

 

The billionaire looked at him in amazement.

 

‘‘An owl? Like a carrier pigeon?‘‘

 

 

The magician made a face at the comparison, but nodded slightly.

‘‘Yeah, something like that, but it'll take three or four days to get here.

 

Tony wanted to answer back. Four days was way too long.

But the wizard didn‘t let him speak.

 

‘‘But I have to talk to the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. So I will be at Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll check on Peter then.‘‘

Tony gave a small nod.

 

‘‘Well, I have to go now. I'll let you know how Peter's doing.‘‘

With this a portal opened in front of the wizard in which he disappeared.

 

Tony Stark wondered what his life was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rest of the day passed quite relaxed for Peter and Theodore.

 

Besides transfiguration, which was a bit frustrating as no one but Hermione Grange managed to turn a match into a conifer, the Slytherin first years still had history of magic.

Peter didn‘t try to talk to Harry or Ron again after what happened before Transfiguration.

 

As long as they thought he was a liar, he could do very well without their company.

Only at dinner he casted some glances over to the Gryffindors table.

 

It somehow hurt him to be suddenly treated like an enemy by the two of them just because a stupid old hat had sorted him into the wrong house.

''Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends, it's just like that.‘‘

Peter turned his eyes to Theodore who sat on his left and shovelled lasagna into his mouth.

He frownd slightly. In his opinion, that was pretty stupid.

 

Before he could questioning this logic Theodore put his fork on his plate and said.

‘‘Come, let's go to the Owlery.''

Peter nodded approvingly, remebering that he wanted to send his father a letter.

The two boys rose and left the hall.

 

 

 

The Owlery was a round tower building. Peter was impressed by the mass of owls that were housed there.

Theodore helped him to attach the letter, he had written for his father during lunchbreak, to the leg of a school owl.

But Peter wasn't convinced of the whole thing.

 

‘‘And he really finds his way to my father?‘‘

Theodore nodded. ‘‘He's flying to the exact address on your letter.‘‘

That was impressive. They couldn't be normal animals. Owls had a very good sense of orientation but by far not that good.

 

After Theodore had bound his letter to one of the owls, they went back to the castle. It slowly began to get dark and the castle grounds were bathed in a light red glow in the evening.

 

''What's the matter with your family?

 

Peter looked up in surprise. ''What do you mean?''

Well, you haven't said anything about them yet. ''They are Muggles, what do Muggles do?''

 

Peter grinned. Although he was a bit surprised, Theodore hadn't even mentioned the fact that Peter was Muggle-born before.

 

 

‘‘Well, my dad's got his own company. He produces technology like mobile phones, watches or even cars.

In the past he also produced and dealt with weapons, but luckily he doesn‘t do this anymore. Yeah, and my mom's the CEO for St-- I mean my dad's company.''  


 

Theodore nodded understandingly.

 

‘‘Cool. I actually find it so fascinating what the Muggles do. I'd like to have one of those cell phone things.''

 

Peter grinned.

‘‘Maybe you can come to my place sometime during the holidays and I can show you how a ‘‘cell phone thing‘‘ works.‘‘

 

An indefinable almost guilty expression scurried over Theo's face for a moment, but was replaced by a smile a moment later.

 

‘‘Sounds cool.‘‘

 

They kept talking until they were back in their dorm.

 

Peter learned the Theodore lived with his family near London. And also that his father was a more conservative magician. He didn't dare ask, but he suspected he was a former Death Eater.

 

But many parents especially of the Slytherin students had sided with Voldemort in the last wizarding war at least according to what Ron said the day before.

 

Peter just had to hope that it remained unknown that he was Muggleborn to most of his housemates otherwise he might have more problems than being ignored by most of the older students.

 

Because it was already late the two first years got ready for bed when they arrived in their dormitory.

 

Peter almost fell asleep immediately a soon as he lay in bed.

 

The first day of school had been more exhausting than expected.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading this chapter.  
> Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I hope the next one will be published sooner but I can't promise.
> 
> Also I am searching for a Beta Reader.  
> Maybe some of you noticed but English isn't my first language.  
> So If some of you want to check my spelling and grammar please contact me in the comments.


	6. Fifth Chapter

With hurried steps Stephen Strange crossed the with boars decorated gate. He followed a stony path which led up to a beautiful and at the same time impressive castle.

On the huge mountain in front of Stephen the British magic school Hogwarts piled up.

A nostalgic feeling rose in the magician every time he visited the school.

He had completed his magical trainning here.

However it didn't distract him from the fact it was incredibly tiring that je couldn't apperate to the castle or use a portal to get there.  


But this was probably best for the safety of the students. Especially now that Peter also went to this school. The eleven year old didn't know it but he had always been an important part of Stephen's life.

Especially since the boy had grown up in a non-magical family, the older wizard wanted to keep a good eye on him.

Peter was also one of the reasons why he was here today.

He was sure that Stark was just panicking and overprotective, but better safe than sorry.

The second reason, however, was much more urgent.

It was about an artefact that was apparently recently stored at Hogwarts.

Strange and Wong, whom Stephen would call his best friend since his Hogwarts days, had been looking for it for years and now had figured out that it was brought to the magic school and guarded by a three-headed dog.

He had to convince Dumbledore to move the artefact to a secure location.

This worried Stephen, who knew that Dumbledore could be quite stubborn if he wanted to.

When he entered the castle it was quiet, the corridors were empty.

A glance at his watch told him that the students must be in their second lesson right now.

  


He walked up the familiar path to the headmaster's office.

A few minutes later, when he reached the two old gargoyles guarding the office, the tall wizard didn’t have to worry about the password.

The two stone figures opened in front of him and  Professor McGonagall, dressed in her normal emerald robe, came towards him.

She pulled one of her eyebrows up in surprise at his sight.

  


The magician just nodded to the professor - he had no nerve for detailed explanations.

''Good morning professor’’ he greeted her quickly as he rushed past her with a flowing cape and took the stone spiral staircase upwards.

Arriving at the office door he knocked briefly before entering without waiting for an answer.

The circular room was the same as when Strange last entered it about 5 years ago.

It seemed spacious and friendly as always. On the walls hung the portraits of numerous past school principals who seemed to look down on him with sceptical glances.

Stephen even thought he heard a magician dressed completely in green buzzing with respect in one of the portraits.

He deliberately ignored it and instead turned to the old headmaster who sat at his wooden desk and looked at him with knowing eyes.

He didn't seem a bit surprised that Stephen Strange suddenly bursted through his office door. More like he seemed a little amused.

''Good morning, Professor’’, greeted the younger magician.

Dumbledore nodded slightly.

''Good to see you, Mr Strange. ‘’ A slight smile formed in the corners of his mouth. ''Or should I call you doctor, I heard you're working under that title now.’’ Stephen could only bring a tired smile to his face. 

''Nice to see you too’’

Dumbledore nodded and pointed to the chair in front of him.

''Sit down and tell me what brings you to Hogwarts.’’

Strange crossed the room and sat down on the velvet-covered chair in front of Dumbledore's table.

The magician decided not to beat about the bush but to get straight to the point.

''It's about the artefact you recently acquired at Hogwarts, I need you to give it to me.’’

Dumbledore sighed slightly as if he already knew that Stephen hadn't just come over for tea.

  


  


  


The morning of the second school day was more relaxed for Peter than the first.

Theodore and him didn't oversleep and even had time to go up to the big hall for breakfast.

Afterwards they had two hours of herbology for which they had to leave the castle and walk a short distance to the greenhouses where the professor Sprout was waiting for them.

The lesson was interesting even where biology, which is the Muggle aptitude for herbology, was not one of his greatest strengths.

  


The next two hours were the most boring Peter had ever experienced.

The history of magic on his timetable had made him very curious. But his hopes were disappointed.

The teacher was a ghost, which was fascinating at least the first ten minutes, who managed to make Goblin wars sound as exciting as a shopping list.

Peter at least tried to listen as he felt bad for the teacher who still took the trouble to teach students after his death.

Theodore, on the other hand, was already thirty minutes later lying on the bench with his face and Peter could have sworn that he had heard him snore once or twice.

Even more rude than that were Harry and Ron who were sitting in the back corner of the room, not exactly whispering quietly to each other.

They still seemed to ignore Peter completely when they met him for example in the corridor, only Ron sometimes gave him disparaging looks, and he did the same.

When finally the relieving ringing of the bell rang out, Peter put away his notes, which he had done as well as possible, and shook Theodore slightly on the shoulder, which startled him.

He looked at Peter in confusion. ''What. . .?’’

''The lesson is over.'' he said to his friend with a grin.

Who rose nodding and still a little drowsy. He still thought of the word: friend. Was Theodore already a real friend.

Where did acquaintance end and when did he start to call someone his friend?

He was a little overwhelmed with it.

All his life he had had few friends his own age.

Especially since his father had always shaded him from the outside world as much as possible.

The only one he really had was his best friend Ned Leeds and he had known him for so long that the question never came up when they became friends.

But now that he was confronted with so many new people his age, he didn't really know how to deal with them.

His plan had been to simply trust his feelings but he had felt like Harry and Ron were friends and he had been wrong. And he had only known Theodore for about two days.

''Everything alright?'' he was torn from his thoughts. ''Yeah, sure, I was just thinking.'' The other nodded.

Now that it was lunch break the two of them went on their way to the great hall. This pleased Peter very much, because he had the feeling that his stomach would soon digest itself.

But when he and Theodore arrived in the entrance hall, his thoughts of food blew away. In the middle of the large room he saw a tall magician with a red cape.

Peter stopped, causing Theodore to run into him, and blinked briefly to make sure he was not mistaken.

Stephen Strange was at Hogwarts.

The older magician seemed to have a very unhappy expression on his face.

But his face brightened slightly when he saw Peter's face in the crowd of students.

The other Hogwarts students barely noticed the wizard and when they did, they seemed to convulsively consider whether they knew him from somewhere.

Peter, surprised but happy to see the familiar face, fought his way through the other students until he stood directly in front of Mr. Strange.

''Hello, Mr. Strange. Hello Capi'';, he greeted the magician and his cape which had come off his back and was now floating next to him.

''Hi Kid. Theodore caught up with Peter at that moment and stopped in front of Dr. Strange with big eyes.

He seemed to recognize the elderly magician and was an uncertain look to Peter to make sure he was right in his assumption.

Peter nodded slightly to him and then turned back to the older magician.

''I don't mean to be rude or anything, no I'm glad to see you but what are you doing here at Hogwarts?'' Mr Strange nodded softly.

''I had something to discuss with Professor Dumbledore,''a slightly disgruntled look fluttered across his face, which made Peter suspect that the conversation with the headmaster had not gone too well. But since he was sure that Strange would not tell him a word about the content of the conversation he decided to drop the subject.

''How's Dad? Have you seen him?''; Dr Strange smiled slightly.

''He's fine. He was just worried that you didn’t text him. Peter felt some guilt rising within himself.

  


''I wanted to, but nothing works here. I wrote him a letter yesterday, but I guess it hasn't arrived yet.''

  


''Okay good, I'll tell your father to expect mail.''

Peter nodded with thanks.

''All right, it was good to see you, Peter, but I gotta go.''

He thus disappeared between the masses of students in the direction of the exit portal.

''W-was that Doctor Strange?'' Peter turned to Theodor who was still standing behind him.

''Yep,"; he said, popping the p.

The eyes of the other Slytherin widened a little.

''This is so cool.''

Peter smiled.

After lunch they had Charms again with the Gryffindors. This subject seemed to be one of Peter's strongest.

  


The only one who learned the spell of the lesson faster than him was the curly-haired Hermione Granger.

  


But it was an unbelievable feeling to let a feather fly through the room in complete control with a simple wooden stick.

Peter watched as Hermione on the other side of the room tried to teach Ron the spell.

He grinned inside himself as he watched the redhead's hopeless attempts. He seemed more like he was waving a branch around.

  


  


  


The last lesson of the school day was flying.

If Peter was honest, he was a little scared.

He's always found flying creepy.

He hated planes, and they were nothing compared to an enchanted brooms on which you had to fly through the sky unsecured. But to his relief it did not come to this in this lesson.

  


The first task was that the students learned to pick up a broom with pure willpower and the word ''up"; to move it up.

Peter only managed to do this moderately and he needed some attempts.

Harry who was standing directly opposite him seemed to be a natural talent. Because already after the first request the broom jumped into his hand.

But the same seemed to be the case for the arrogant Draco Malfoy, because he to held the broom in his hand a few seconds later.

  


When they finally had all their flying objects in their hands, Madam Hooch explained how they would make the first attempt at take-off.

But this was suddenly interrupted by Neville, who accidentally pushed himself off the ground before the agreed Singnal.

  


To keep the story short: it ended with the Gryffindor boy lying on the grass with a broken arm.

  


''You're not moving one foot from here, and if I see even one of you flying on a broom, you'll leave Hogwarts as fast as I can say Quidditch.''

The majority of first graders nodded intimidated.

But as soon as the Quidditch teacher had left the training field, Peter saw Malfoy bending down beside the spot where Longbottom had crashed and picked up something small.

‘’What is that";, Theodor wondered next to him and frowned.

Peter shrugged his shoulders unsuspectingly. Potter, on the other hand, seemed to get quite angry that Malfoy had taken the round ball.

''Give that back!'' he snarled at the Slytherin boy and reached for the ball which Malfoy kept out of his reach.

''Not so fast Potter, you have to get it first.''

With that he grabbed his broom and pushed himself up into the air.

Peter had to admit, he was a passable flyer.

But what surprised him even more than Draco Malfoy's flying skills was Harry, who pushed himself off the ground in a fluid movement and dashed after the blond Slytherin.

  


Peter heard Hermione a few meters ahead of him.

''Idiot.'', mumbled and could only fully agree with her.

From below, the other first graders could not observe much.

But it all ended with Professor McGonagall catching the two boys flying and taking Harry to her office.

That was the end of the lesson for everyone else.

  


Peter saw the black-haired Gryffindor, who he was sure should have been expelled from school at dinner. When he heard Potter and Malfoy arguing near the Slytherin table again.

He could only pick up a few phrases.

''Tonight, duel. . . you and Ron. Midnight. . . in the trophy room. . . the better man wins.''

Peter knew immediately what they were up to.

They wanted to duel each other in the trophy room.

Maybe he should also sneak out this night, it would be interesting and if not he could still report them to Filch.

  


  



End file.
